Yo Quisiera
by Violepatty
Summary: Este es mi primer songfic. Shuichi se ha peleado nuevamente con su amante y va a consolarse con su paño de lagrimas, es decir Hiro. Este songfic trata sobre los sentimientos no correspondidos de cierto guitarrista pelirojo


**Notas de Autora:**

Hola!!

Este fue mi primer songfic, lo escribi hace casi un año y lo subi en las páginas amor-yaoi y slasheaven, entre otras, SOLO con el nick de VIOLEPATTY, si esta publicado con otro nombre, por favor avisarme.

Esta fatal, pero fue mi primer bebe corto.

Disclaimers:

Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, los personajes son obra de la grandiosísima Murakami Maki-sensei y la canción Yo quisiera es del grupo Reik, aunque cambie las palabras en femenino a masculino para adaptarlas al fic.

**Yo Quisiera**

By Violepatty

_**Soy tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos…**_

-¡¡HIRO!! Me volví a pelear con Yuki –Exclamó el pelirosa cantante arrojándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Calma Shuichi, ya sabes como es el, siempre se molesta por todo, no vale la pena que llores – Dijo el pelilargo tras abrazar a su amigo y amor secreto. -"Se me parte el corazón cada vez que viene así"– Pensó.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro **_

_**Tu llanto no cesa, **_

_**Yo sólo te acaricio…**_

-Pero el es tan cruel conmigo snifsnif Hiroooooo, no lo soporto.

-Ya no llores, por favor, sabes que me lastima verte así –Pidió el ojigris mientras apretaba el abrazo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, no se como agradecerte Expresó entre lágrimas el ojiamatista.

-Si, tu amigo "Como quisiera ser más que tu amigo" –Afirmó tristemente.

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tán cruel con tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo **_

-Ya no se que hacer, dime por favor ¿Qué hago para que ya no se moleste conmigo?

-No lo se Shu, no lo se.

-Yo solo quiero hacerlo feliz… ¿Qué hago?

-No se que mas puedes hacer, ya has hecho todo por él, Yuki-san es un verdadero idiota

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido **_

_**Lo que no sabes es que...**_

-No le digas así, yo lo amo…

-Lo se, Shu-chan, lo amas demasiado y el no te aprecia "Como desearía que a quien amaras fuera a mi Shuichi, pero siempre seré tu mejor amigo y nada mas, solo eso me basta, tenerte cerca, aunque sea como amigo…"

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionado **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorado**_

_**Tú teme que das viendo, **_

_**Y me preguntas, **_

_**Si algo me está pasando...**_

-¿Te pasa algo?, te pusiste triste.

-No es nada "Es solo que daría lo que fuera por no verte sufrir Shuichi, hasta mi vida"

-¿Hontoni?

-Hontoni

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer, **_

_**Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo **_

_**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no **_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, **_

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre **_

_**Por eso...**_

-No te creo, dime que te pasa

-Es solo que no me gusta ver a mi amigo llorar por el baka de Yuki-san –Se excusó Hiroshi con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. -"Como quisiera decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y que seme parte el alma cada que te veo así…"

-Hiro…

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionado **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorado **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionado **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorado **_

**Owari**

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews, espero volver a publicar en esta página, aunque si les interesa pùeden ver mis demas fics publicados lo pueden hacer en las paginas y bajo el nick name de Violepatty.

Nos leemos pronto, bye!!


End file.
